Bloodpoison Florence
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820578 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8455 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 10 |animation_attack = 218 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 26 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 97, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 9, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 10, 10, 8, 7, 3, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 97, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 6, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 58, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 97, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 6, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 58, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 97, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136 |sbb2_distribute = 7, 7, 6, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 3, 3 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 58, 61, 67, 70, 76, 79, 85, 88, 94, 97, 100, 106, 109, 112, 118, 121, 124, 130, 136 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = The eldest of six children in a working class family, Florence took up nursing to better care for the stricken among their community. During her studies, Florence met her partner, a young doctor named Theodor. Together, the pair sought to make the tragedy of losing loved ones from poor healthcare a thing of the past. When a deadly plague claimed hundreds of lives, Theodor worked tirelessly to create an immunity against the disease. Florence offered herself as a subject, but within minutes, her body burned and twisted in excruciating pain. Theodor was forced to confine his beloved while he resumed his research with manic fervor. As a last resort, Theodor turned to the occult, creating some sort of medical relic imbued with curative spirits. But what greeted him was no longer human; with haphazard, jittery movements and a screaming laugh, the former nurse tore free of her restraints. She attacked him with feral strength, destroying both the relic and that fragile hope of recovery. Fearing for his life and heartbroken beyond measure, Theodor fled their manor. Her sanity rapidly dwindling, Florence wandered the house in a blind panic as she felt her memories slip from her. She scrabbled and tore at anything that could help spark her memory, especially those of the man she loved. Though the manor is now reportedly abandoned, a few thrillseekers recall hearing a quiet giggle before blacking out, waking with injuries as variable as small puncture wounds to large gashes—the hallmark of an unpredictable temperament. |summon = I think there's...very little chance for me...to become human again. Even so...I wish...I could stay with him... |fusion = Don't feel like eating...but...I'll take it...for your sake... |evolution = Feels...terrible...burning up inside... Please, someone, anyone... |hp_base = 6999 |atk_base = 3025 |def_base = 2212 |rec_base = 1512 |hp_lord = 9999 |atk_lord = 4322 |def_lord = 3160 |rec_lord = 2160 |hp_anima = 11116 |rec_anima = 1862 |atk_breaker = 4620 |def_breaker = 2862 |def_guardian = 3458 |rec_guardian = 2011 |def_oracle = 3011 |rec_oracle = 2607 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Virulent Infection |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 120% boost to max HP of Water, Dark types, 15% damage reduction from Water, Thunder, Light, Dark types, 180% boost to Spark damage, enormously boosts Water, Dark elemental damage & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% after taking 5000 damage & 225% elemental damage |bb = Lethal Injection |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Water types for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |bbnote = 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction, 140% parameter boost and 60% crit rate of Water types, 15% chance to revive with 35% HP, 110% Atk to Def & 110% Def to Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Septicemic Shock |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Water types for 3 turns, boosts Spark damage of Water types for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction, 140% parameter boost and 60% crit rate of Water types, 50% Spark damage to Water types, 110% Atk to Def & 110% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 19 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 19 |sbbmultiplier2 = 620 |sbb2_es = true |ubb = Fatal Flatline |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts max HP, enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 90% Atk/Def reduction, 500% Spark, 50% HP, 300% Atk to Def & 300% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Lovesick |synergy = Miasma |bondunit = Plaguewarden Theodor |dbbdescription = 46 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, max HP, critical hit rate, critical damage, spark damage, Def relative to Atk, Atk relative to Def, inflicts Atk, Def reduction & fully restores HP |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 23 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 23 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 23 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 23 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Corpse Flower |esitem = Plaguewarden Theodor, Vellum of Curses, Vellum of Salvation, or Vellum of Brilliance |esdescription = Greatly boosts critical damage when Plaguewarden Theodor is in squad or when Vellum of Curses, Salvation or Brilliance is equipped, boosts Atk, Def each turn (up to 4 turns) for all allies, greatly boosts Atk relative to lost HP, probable resistance against 2 KO attacks & 19 combo powerful Water attack on single foe to SBB |esnote = 100% crit damage, 15% Atk, Def boost each turn (60% max), 50% + 1.5% Atk boost per 1% HP lost & 40% chance to resist 2 KO |evofrom = 820577 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 25 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB's probability of raising allies from KO effect |omniskill5_2_note = +5% chance & +15% HP boost, 20% chance to revive with 50% HP total |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to Spark damage for Water types effect |omniskill5_3_note = 50% boost, 100% Spark damage total |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Water types effect |omniskill5_4_note = +15% boost, 155% parameter boost total |omniskill5_5_sp = 10 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds boost to Spark damage for Dark types for 3 turns effect to BB and adds considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Dark types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = Adds 100% Spark to BB & 155% parameter boost to Dark types Requires "Enhances SBB's boost to Spark damage for Water types effect" and "Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Water types effect" |omniskill5_6_sp = 10 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds great boost to max HP effect to BB |omniskill5_6_note = 30% boost |omniskill5_7_sp = 20 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds considerable HP restoration during Spark for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_7_note = Heals 400~500 HP per spark |omniskill5_8_sp = 25 |omniskill5_8_desc = Adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction effect to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_8_note = 20% chance to reduce 30% Atk/Def/Rec |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Halloween Token |bazaar_1_desc = Midnight Reverie |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0025_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}